


Late Night

by RavensAndSnakes



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom Martin Blackwood, Dom/sub, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, Trans Martin Blackwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensAndSnakes/pseuds/RavensAndSnakes
Summary: Martin sits up and stretches himself over Peter’s back, pressing a kiss to the man's shoulder before biting down on the skin as hard as he can, just oh so shy of breaking skin. Peter lets out a loud, almost yelp, and Martin chuckles against his shoulder, tilting his head to press a kiss to Peter’s cheek oh so softly.“It’s so strange, seeing you like this.” Martin whispers as he presses kisses down Peter’s spine. “I’m enjoying myself.”
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic? Already? From the man who takes a month between fics? Well yeah, thank you to the commenter who requested more dom Martin, and I’m having such a fun time with this it’s so damn fun to write honestly. with some softness at the end

Martin couldn’t help but to admire his handiwork, Peter stretched out below him on the bed, on his back and tied up and already panting heavily after one orgasm. Martin trailed his fingers over the pale blue silk blindfold that was covering Peter Lukas’s eyes, trailing down over his soft cheeks that then pushed into the rough feel of the sailors wiry beard. Sometimes, like right now, while Martin was coming down from his own high after sitting happily on Peter’s face and letting the other man go to town, he would think.  _ How the hell did I get here? _

Well, this situation, Peter had asked him after their short tryst in Peter’s. Elias’? Peter’s. Office. Inviting Martin over to his little, but still expensive, apartment that didn’t have much in it, but Peter still made him a dinner that was delicious, and then ran the suggestion by Martin. First, Peter held out the silk scarf that would be in place of a real blindfold, and Martin almost squirmed a bit in his seat, thinking that the thing was for him at first. Not until Peter laughed, that little chuckle that came from his chest and shook his head. 

“Oh no.” He had said, smiling a little bit. “For myself.” At that, Martin had perked up a little, and Peter saw it and his grin grew. “You just seemed so into what you did the other week, and I can’t say I wasn’t. I’d like to make that a repeat performance.” Martin reaches out and touches the fabric, dragging the material from Peter’s fingers and sliding it through his own. It was expensive, he could tell that easily, but it was also old. Fraying slightly at the ends, but still taken care of. It wasn’t functional, not even a little, probably bought for this type of activity alone. 

“Who else has used this?” Martin asked, looking at Peter as he ran his fingers over the fabric some more. Peter’s smirk becomes soft and he touches the fabric with what Martin can only call tenderness. 

“Elias.” Martin makes a face, somewhere between confusion and shock. Although, thinking about it a little bit. It wasn’t that much of a shock, but still, finally knowing was different than assuming. 

“Seems like it was well used.” Martin muses. 

“Very well in fact, by the both of us.” Peter chuckles and closes Martin’s fingers around the scarf before standing up. “Now. What do you say we finally put it to good use once again?” As he makes his way to what Martin can assume is the bedroom, waiting for no answer. So, Martin follows. 

Now, Martin ran his fingers over Peter’s chest, over his slightly soft stomach and over his thighs. Hardly touching, making the other man twitch from the light touches, his chest moving quickly from his rapid breaths. It was a damn pretty sight, Martin had to say. And really, Peter was a handsome man, under all his layers he wore most of the time. He was a large man, in a lot of ways. Taller than most, with broad shoulders, and a soft stomach, with powerful legs and arms that were used to doing work on the Tundra. Peter aged gracefully, his hair now salt and pepper, but still thick and soft. Currently it was curling near his ears, messy, and a little sweaty from the current activities. 

Martin straddled Peter again, his legs framing his stomach as he sat there, looking at the other man, all tied up and pretty for him. His mouth was parted softly, his lips soft and red from their earlier fun, and his fingers curled around the rope that was around his wrists, tied off to the metal bars that made up the headboard. Martin cups his face in both of his hands and leans down, kissing him firmly for a moment, pulling back before the sailor gets a chance to return the kiss. There’s a small grumble from the man and Martin chuckles softly. 

“Now, now. Don’t get grumpy, or I’ll just leave you here.” 

“Don’t promise unless you’re going to do so Martin.” Peter scolds lightly, chuckling. Martin rolls his eyes. 

Martin slips back in between Peter’s legs and runs his hands up and down the man’s thighs, feeling the faint give at the softer parts of them under his fingers. He digs in a little harder and keeps his eyes on the other man, watching his reaction. Peter lets out a little hiss of pain, his legs bending at the knees, his legs then closing in around Martin’s hips, pulling him closer, his heels resting on the small of Martin’s back. 

“Hey hey! None of that.” Martin shoves hard at Peter’s legs, shoving them away from him and giving the man’s outer thigh a hearty  _ smack.  _ Peter growls, a sound coming deep from his chest, and he plants his feet on the bed once again. “If you do it again, I’m going to tie those up as well. Now. Roll over.” 

It takes a moment for Peter to do so, with a little bit of Martin’s help to make sure things weren’t tangled up and Peter was comfortable. Not that Martin cared much about the last part, but it would be better for him, keeping Peter’s complaints at a minimum. He rubs the backs of Peter’s thighs, moving up and running his hands over the man's ass, spreading his cheeks and biting down on one of the cheeks harshly. 

Peter groans and his toes curl, and Martin grins as he sits back up again. It’s after a moment, and a brief silence in the room, before a loud  _ smack  _ sounds out as Martin smacks one of Peter’s cheeks with his hand. He grins at the sound the man makes and does it again, harder this time than before, watching with smug satisfaction at Peter’s fingers curling around the soft rope that’s tying him up. 

Martin sits up and stretches himself over Peter’s back, pressing a kiss to the man's shoulder before biting down on the skin as hard as he can, just oh so shy of breaking skin. Peter lets out a loud, almost yelp, and Martin chuckles against his shoulder, tilting his head to press a kiss to Peter’s cheek oh so softly. 

“It’s so strange, seeing you like this.” Martin whispers as he presses kisses down Peter’s spine. “I’m enjoying myself.” He presses a kiss to the top of his ass before spreading his cheeks and licking along the sailors hole, grinning when Peter clenches and moans loudly. 

Martin eats his ass for a little while, using one finger to tease Peter’s hole as he does so, not pressing in, just putting pressure there for the man below him. He takes time once more to flip Peter onto his back once more, and Martin stands up beside the bed, looking at Peter who is breathing heavily, his hair even more tangled up than before. Martin climbs back up onto the bed and pushes the silk scarf from Peter’s eyes and watches, a little amused, as Peter blinks against the lights that are on in the room. Peter looks at him and gives him a sloppy grin. 

“You done already handsome?” Peter grunts and Martin rolls his eyes. 

“Shut it.” Martin climbs back onto Peter and grabs the man's cock again in his fist, leaning down to suck on the head for a moment, grinning as Peter squirms. 

Martin lines Peter’s cock up to his hole and slowly sinks down onto the man, smiling at the slight sigh that Peter breathes out. Martin then begins bouncing, slowly at first, then faster once he gets used to Peter’s girth once more. Peter’s hands pull on the rope holding him back, as if he wants to reach out and grab Martin in some way, and Martin sticks his tongue out at the avatar with a grin. Peter makes a face at him, growling deep in his throat. 

“Be nice.” Martin snaps and drops his hips down hard, once, twice, three times before stopping and just sitting there, rolling his hips ever so slowly. It’s torture for the avatar who shouts, baring his teeth at Martin who just grins happily at the man. 

He then starts back up again, hoping to get the other man to cum as quick as possible. And it’s pretty soon, after nearly a dozen more attempts of Martin’s bouncing, does Peter thrust his hips into Martin and cum into him. Martin tilts his head back and moans at the feeling of being filled, and after that, he instantly gets off Peter to undo the ropes on his wrists. 

Peter takes a moment to rub at his wrists before looking at Martin, an eyebrow quirked. Martin happily settles himself against the mound of pillows on the bed and spreads his legs, reaching down with one hand to spread his lips, his eyes firmly on Peter. 

“Clean up the mess you’ve made.” Martin says sternly, eyebrows rising ever so slightly. And Peter drops down between Martins legs, one hand pressing against the softness of his assistance’s stomach, his tongue licking up a long stripe of Martin’s hole, cleaning him up, and eating his own cum out of him. Peter sucks on his clit, two fingers pressing into Martins hole, fucking him with two large fingers as he happily services his assistant. 

“God. Yes.” Martin bites his bottom lip as he watches Peter eat him out, his beard growing slightly damp from Martin and his own cum. He curls his fingers into Peter’s hair and tugs at it. “Good boy. So good to me.” Martin presses in close as Peter fucks him with his fingers faster, sucks on his clit harder, and Martin comes with the sailors name on his lips. 

He falls against the bed, chest rapidly rising and falling as he comes down from his orgasm, and Peter disappears. Martin thinks he’s leaving for good, until the man comes back with a warm wet washcloth, and cleans him up with gentle strokes. Peter then turns out the lights and settles into the bed next to Martin, kissing his temple softly, pulling him into his arms and watching him fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more! I’m always open! 
> 
> Edit: Can now be found at feyqueer on tumblr!! I take inbox drabble requests~!


End file.
